Muejaza Class
The Muejaza (English: "Prodigy") was a state-of-the art combat vessel developed by the Ghaz Combine using technology shared by the Formians. It blends the line between mechanized unit and star ship. Due to the mixed development, it is also known as the RMC-01. Technical and Development History: Part battlesuit, part space ship, the Muejaza or ‘Prodigy’ is the first next-gen combat vessel of the Ghaz, and a symbol of the Twin Worlds of Rodull’s dedication to defense. Originally conceived to replace the makeshift Ahmaq class vessels which were repurposed freighters, the Muejaza resembles more of a miniaturized Musharaf class crossed with a Vordr Afklæða class. Taking advantage of the rapid advancements made possible by the Formians, the Muejaza is considered somewhat of a one-man army. Due to advances in automation, the vessel is controlled by a single pilot in a style resembling a battlesuit more than a spaceship. As a dedicated war-fighter, the Muejaza gives up all luxuries of a typical vessel, rather its accommodation being little more than the cockpit of the core fighter. This allows the vessel’s body to be entirely dedicated to drive, shield, and weapon systems. Automation and FTL capability allows the vessel to be largely self-sufficient, but major repairs still require a mothership or station. Despite its resemblance to a battlesuit, the Muejaza is primarily a ship-to-ship fighter. Due to a single-pilot, it lacks the ability to multi-task to properly fight squadrons of enemy mecha outside of sheer firepower. As such, the Muejaza does not obsolete the need for battlesuits. As the military of the Vorheimta consolidates itself with Rashidun, the Muejaza is intended to replace both the aging Ahmaq class and the understaffed Afklæða of the Vordr. Equipment and Design Features * β Nanolaminate Armor Gen II: Improved 3D printing techniques thanks to the Formians have resulted in drastically reduced costs for the stealth-capable β Nanolaminate Armor while greatly increasing durability and even adding self-healing capabilities. * MIC-Pattern Ahab Deflector: Using advances in Ahab particle field manipulation and compression, the Ahab Deflector completely replaces the original energy shield of Skapari-origin. This efficient system allows the Ahab field surrounding the vessel for propulsion to also be used for defense. Future iterations are planned to include phase modulation. * Core-Fighter: Developed as a means to save the lives of pilots, a Core Fighter is part fighter craft part escape pod. The vessel’s cockpit is actually located within the core fighter, which is located at the center of the vessel. The Muejaza can open up to three ways to allow the fighter to depart. The Core Fighter houses the ultracompact vacuum reactor, and includes the vessel’s Slipspace drive Fixed Armaments * 1x Denizcilik-Pattern Type-0 TAchyon De-Accelerator (TADA): Tachyons are particles that defy Special Relativity, possessing the ability to travel faster than the speed of light. Constructed from Formian technology, Tachyon weaponry actually applies drag to ambient Tachyons, generating vast amounts of energy. Mounted as most of the Muejaza’s body, while capable of impressive ranges, the weapon possesses escalating power the more one limits the effective range of the weapon by slowing the particles. * 4x MIC-Pattern MKI Variable Speed Binary Particle Accelerator Particle Gun/Sword: Mounted on a quartet of small arms, these particle weapons serve more as CIWS weapons. Rebuilt from the ground up to use Tibanna gas, the power of these weapons is somewhere between a ship’s lance of prior generations and a battlesuit’s rifle. The emitters can also double as particle swords to defend against enemy mecha, though the machine is clunky in melee combat. Missile Bay Options The Muejaza features 4 hard points for missile weapons, one under each subarm. Each hard point can store 1 Proton Launcher or 8 Particle Pods. * 2x Denizcilik-Pattern MKIII Guided Particle Munition Pod: While technically a missile pod, the Ghaz lack such concepts, making it more of a suicidal drone to them. One of the few weapons to remain from the initial Muejaza, each store 8 guided weapons that contain highly packed Tibanna gas which detonate on impact. Total of 256 missiles. * 4x Denizcilik-Pattern Guided Proton Munition Launcher: A torpedo weapon enhanced by Formian technology. Upon impact with a target, the warhead releases clouds of high-velocity proton particles. Each launcher contains six Proton torpedoes. While only boasting 24 warheads, proton torpedoes are considerably more effective against larger vessels than the particle warheads. Remote Armaments * 14x Almukhabarat-Pattern DCD1 Hive Drone: A hive-drone is a roughly battle-suit sized drone that sports its own vacuum reactor. Relying entirely on Ahab particle manipulation makes the drone simple in design and maintenance, and highly efficient. The drone features an Ahab Compressor Cannon (ACC) and its fins are mounted with γ Nanolaminate blades allowing it to engage in both ranged and melee combat. Each Hive drone also serves as the mother-drone for up to 10 Petal drones. * 140x Vordr-Pattern Type-2 Petal Drone: Based off of Vordr designs, revamped by technological enhancements, these next-gen petal-drones rely entirely on Ahab particles for propulsion as well as their Ahab Compressor Blaster (ACB). Their noses are mounted with γ Nanolaminate blades, making them capable of piercing enemies as well. Powered only by an Ahab battery, they rely on the Hive Drones for replenishment. Category:Starships Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull